Behind the Mask
by GiroGirl723
Summary: It's quieter than usual in the Hinata house, as only Giroro and Natsumi are at home. When Natsumi goes to check on Giroro, she is somehow whisked away to 1870's Paris- and to the Opera House of the Phantom of the Opera. Even worse, Natsumi ends up getting mistaken for Christine Daae! But when Natsumi actually meets the Phantom, it becomes clear that he might not be what he appears.
1. Homecoming

1

Homecoming

I woke up with a series of hazy memories stuck in my mind. Or was it a dream? It seemed to be a dream, for as I opened my eyes I saw that I was once again in the backyard of my family's house in Inner Tokyo. The famous Opera Populaire was gone. Gone was the underground room with candles and the knowing smile of the Angel of Music. I further began to question the legitimacy of the events I had witnessed when I saw Giroro next to me.

He was simply, Giroro. No mask, no black cloak. No human form. He was once again the little red Keronian I had lived with for almost three years. I pulled a lock of my hair in front of my face. It was pink again. So it was a dream.

"Well, that was one experience for the record books," Giroro chuckled beside me.

Or not.

"So it _was_ real," I murmured.

He gave a small smile. "Unless it's possible for two people to have simultaneous dreams."

I had just opened my mouth to reply when a small green shape came darting out of the house. "Natsumi-dono! Giroro-kun! You've been missing for weeks!"

"Bokegaeru!" I called out. I had never been so happy to see Keroro in my life. Said Keronian was only the first of many to file out. His call caused my brother Fuyuki to dash out, followed by my mother and best friend Koyuki, who promptly gasped and dashed over to hug me.

"Careful!" I gasped, still a bit in a daze. "It's already hard enough to breathe with the…" I trailed off as I looked down and the one solid proof of the events that had just happened.

"…corset."

For I still wore that beautiful blue dress Christine had leant me just a day ago. How could I have it if it had all been a dream? It was reality. _It had happened._

"Why the heck are you wearing a corset, Nee-chan?" Fuyuki wanted to know.

"And more importantly, _where have you been_?" my mom questioned.

I glanced at Giroro, who gave a small chuckle. "I'm not sure you would believe us."

"I still want to hear it," she replied. "Come on, we need to get you both inside."

As I stepped through the threshold of the back door, I noticed every living being in the room- which consisted of Momoka, Saburo, Mois, and the Keronians, thank you very much- do a double take at my strange attire. "I know, I know," I grumbled. "I'll explain everything."

"I thought we had decided they wouldn't believe us," I heard Giroro say behind me. I turned my head in time for him to give me a wink and a mischievous grin.

"Is he _flirting_ with her?" I heard Tamama murmur in disbelief.

"Again," I stated as I struggled to sit down on the couch- mentally cursing the stupid corset and myself for not adjusting to it in the _three weeks_ I had lived in 1870 Paris- "I'll explain everything." Momoka slid over to allow me room, and Mois forfeited her seat to Giroro. Something told me that, while kind people, neither of them would have done that in a normal situation.

Once everyone was situated, I turned Giroro. "May I?"

"It's yours to tell."

"Fuyuki," I called to my brother. "Is there still a DVD case with a man in a mask holding a brunette woman on the TV shelf?"

"Yeah," he responded, clearly puzzled.

"Could you bring it here?"

He hesitantly retrieved it and handed it to me. After a brief glance at the cover, I held the DVD case up. "Do any of you know what this movie is?"

"Um, the_ Phantom of the Opera_?" Keroro said with a hint of sarcasm.

I smiled. "Exactly. And this DVD is where our story begins."


	2. Natsumi's Story

2

Natsumi's Story

"It all started the day when Fuyuki was on a school overnight field trip and all of the Keronians except Giroro had various things to attend to," I began.

"To _attend to_?" Momoka said in disbelief. "Can't you just say 'to do'?"

"Pardon my French," I said, smiling at the irony, "but it's not my fault my talking got all screwed up. And I'll explain that too.

"I knew Giroro was staying home and had noticed that I hadn't seen him in a while, but I didn't think much of it, so I decided to put on a movie as I didn't have anything better to do. I chose _Phantom of the Opera_, not knowing the irony of the situation at the moment. I had gotten all the way to Point of No Return and thought it odd that Giroro was nowhere to be seen. I went out to the backyard, and he wasn't there. And that was when the real story began…"

I felt a cold breeze blow over my shoulder, and I shivered. "Giroro?" I called out hesitantly.

Silence.

I continued to walk forward, and lifted up a flap to Giroro's tent to peer inside. He was nowhere to be seen. Puzzled, I scanned the backyard, trying to find him. Another gust of wind blew past me, and with it, I heard my name.

_Natsumi…_

"Is anyone there?" I called out.

_Natsumi…_

"Look, who and where are you? This is private property!" I responded, starting to get a bit shaken up.

_Come to the Angel of Music…_

_Now_ it was starting to get creepy. I raced back to the house, but before I could reach it, an angry black wind surrounded me, circling me so violently I could hardly breathe. I felt lightheaded and almost fainted, but before I could, I felt myself being _picked up_ by the wind and carried off. I screamed, but no one could hear me.

But just as suddenly as the wind had started, it stopped and deposited me somewhere. I kept my eyes closed and took a minute to focus on not vomiting. When I finally did open my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"And what were you seeing?" Koyuki asked.

I smiled. "Something I never dreamed I'd see."

I was backstage at a theater.

I could tell that right away, from how there were various people in ridiculous costumes running around, that a production was about to take place. I scanned my surroundings and suddenly, things started to look familiar. I had never seen this place in real life, and yet I knew it well.

I was at the Opera Populaire in Paris.

At first I had no idea what was going on, or why people were barely giving me a second glance, until a girl with long, straight blonde hair and a childish but yet still pretty face rushed up to me. I knew her at once- Meg Giry, Christine Daaé's best friend.

"Christine!" she called as she wove her way through the crowd. "Christine! Where have you been? We're about to go on!"

I glanced around, trying to see where Christine was, but I couldn't find her. Meg finally reached me and grabbed my arm. I gently shook it off. "I don't understand- I'm not Christine."

"Of course you are, silly! Now hurry up!"

I was very confused until a thought struck me. It was very unlikely, but…

"Meg? Where's a mirror?"

Meg laughed. "Are you playing some sort of trick on me? You've lived here since you were seven! Oh fine, it's over here."

As I looked in the mirror, I found it hard to contain a gasp. Because I was no longer myself.

My hair was out of its pigtails and hung down around my shoulders in a curly brown sheet. My eyes had turned a darker shade of brown, and I was an inch or two shorter as well as slightly thinner, though that might have been due to the white corset and dress I was wearing.

"Christine, stop staring at yourself with your mouth open! Yes, I know, you look lovely, but you have to sing 'Think of Me' for the opening of the restored Opera House!"

And I knew then.

I was Christine Daaé.


	3. First Song

3

First Song

"_You_ were Christine?" Keroro asked incredulously.

"Kukuku… must have been a real shocker," Kururu laughed.

"It wasn't my fault. It was the Phantom's," I defended.

"The Phantom's?" Mom asked.

"I'm getting ahead of myself," I said. "Let me start from where we stopped."

I hurried to get onstage, trying not to think about the events that had just transpired. I was glad Meg had inadvertently told me what song I was singing, and that I knew the words well. However, I still felt like I was about to faint. Let me put it this way- I don't have a good voice. At all. That's why I try not to sing in public. But now I was in front of an enormous audience, all expecting an angelic voice seeming more heavenly than human to emerge from me. Nonetheless, I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Think of me… think of me fondly when we say goodbye…_

I felt my eyes widening. My voice was amazing. It lilted, hit all the high notes perfectly, and was on pitch as well. More than that, it possessed a quality I could not put my finger on. Something that made you want to keep listening, for the music to never stop.

_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea… but if you can still remember, stop and think of me…_

Suddenly, I felt a rush of elation hit me. _This_ was what it was like for singers. _This_ was that joy my friend Misaki, who wants to go to a performing arts school in the U.S. called Julliard, described to me.

_ Promise me that sometimes, you will think of me~!_

The crowd was instantly on their feet calling, "Brava! Brava! Bravicima!" I gave a deep curtsey and uttered a "_merci_", suddenly realizing that I was now fluent in French.

Cool.

"So what happened then?" Fuyuki wanted to know.

"I went to Christine's dressing room," I began, "and I'm sure you know what happened then."

"No, we don't," Keroro said, sounding just the slightest bit annoyed.

"I think I do," Fuyuki said, grinning.

"I know _I _do," Giroro laughed.

All eyes went to Giroro, who promptly avoided the gazes. "F-forget I said anything," he muttered. "Kind of ruins the story."

"And what _is_ the story?" Mois asked. "You could say, get on with it?"

"You guys are the ones who keep interrupting," I said. "Now…"

I finally reached Christine's- my- dressing room through the crowds of congratulations. Meg was beside me the whole time, assuring me that "Christine, you were perfect." Once we were inside, she said, "I'll leave you to get changed."

As I went to the wardrobe to get a dressing-gown, I took a deep breath and pondered my situation. How, I asked myself, was I going to get back home? And how had this happened? I went over the possibilities as I got changed. Kururu could have been behind it, no doubt- the curry-loving psycho-genius was always up to something. But that idea was immediately dismissed; Kururu wasn't home. One of his inventions could have gone haywire; but the only time he had created a time machine it hadn't done anything involving changing appearances. So far, all the possibilities weren't applicable, leaving me stumped as to how I got there.

I walked out of the changing area of the dressing room, slightly annoyed at having no idea how to pull myself out of this mess- but I was immediately snatched back into reality by the single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it sitting on the vanity.

"No," Fuyuki gasped.

"Yes," I responded. "I had completely forgotten about the Phantom of the Opera." I coughed slightly. "My throat's dry. Could someone please get me a glass of water?"

"Natsumi Christine Hinata, have you suddenly gone diva on me?" my mom laughed.

"No," I responded, "But I'm just the _tiniest_ bit tired."

An understanding look came into her eyes, and she crossed over to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mama," I said quietly.

"Wait, your middle name is _Christine_?" Dororo asked.

"Of course. I'm Christine Daaé's great-great-great granddaughter."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Ow, you're yelling in my ear!" I protested. Then I interrupted myself with a "thanks," as Mama handed me a glass of water. I gulped it down before saying, "I'm getting ahead of myself again. For now, let's get back to the story."

I picked up the rose slowly, fingering its petals in disbelief. If the Phantom thought I was Christine… that just made things all the more complicated. I decided it was best that I got out of there and find Meg before anything else happened… and then that was when all the candles in the room blew out.

I took a sharp breath and spun around, instinctively crouching in a fighter's stance. I focused my gaze at the back of the room…

And froze.

The figure standing in front of me was tall, dark, and very handsome. A white mask covered the right- his left- part of his face, and his dark red hair was slicked back with a few strands falling in his face, but not in an unattractive way. He was dressed in an old-fashioned black suit and cloak. He offered his gloved hand to me, and without thinking, I slowly approached him and took it.

And then I followed the Phantom of the Opera through the mirror and into the darkness.

"And then what?" Fuyuki asked excitedly.

"No more tonight," I said, giving an enormous yawn. "It's late, I'm exhausted, and I need to get out of this dress. Summer vacation isn't ending tomorrow- you can hear more then."

Everyone groaned but got up from the sofas. I said goodbye to Tamama, Momoka, Koyuki, Dororo, and Saburo- all of whom didn't live with us- and trudged groggily to my bedroom. I paused at the door, however, when I heard a Keronian's footsteps behind me. Turning around, I looked down to see Giroro in front of me.

"Did you really have to go that much into detail?" he asked.

"Nobody knows who the Phantom really is," I argued.

"Not yet," he murmured.

I sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should have asked you first."

Giroro chuckled. "Well, that would have ruined the story, wouldn't it?"

I smiled gently and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Giroro."

"Goodnight, Natsumi."


	4. The Phantom

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this for so long; I've been busy with Summer and Skull, A Life Unknown, and of course, school. High school is hard! *sweats* But anyway, enjoy!_

4

The Phantom

I woke up to someone gently shaking me.

"Ugh… not now, Meg!" I groaned, turning over.

Suddenly, the covers were ripped off of me. "Geez, Nee-chan, usually I'm the one who won't get up. And by the way, it's Fuyuki, not Meg."

The events of the previous day rushed at me, and I frantically pulled myself into a sitting position and opened my eyes, blinking at the harsh light. "Isn't it summer vacation?"

"Yes, but it's almost noon," Fuyuki replied. "Besides, you said you would tell us more of the story today. Everyone's already here."

"Crud!" I pulled myself out of bed. "Tell them I'll be down as soon as I can." He nodded.

Once I was dressed, I raced down the stairs two at a time and dashed into the living room, where everyone had pulled up chairs and pillows. A spot on the couch- next to Giroro- was clearly reserved for me. "I'm so sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" I gasped.

"Natsumi Hinata's being _considerate _of us?" Keroro said in mock disbelief.

"Shut up," I muttered. I sat down and got settled. "I was asking the humans and Giroro."

"Why…?" Tamama asked.

"Because the humans aren't trying to invade. As for Giroro… well, you'll see."

"Will you please stop calling attention to me?" Giroro muttered.

"I can't," I replied. "You're an integral part of the story. Speaking of which, where was I?"

"The Phantom had just led you through the mirror," Momoka reminded.

"Well…"

Part of me almost wished that, just for a moment, I could feel his hand. _Now_ I was starting to realize how the Phantom was able to mesmerize Christine so quickly and well. Just being around him filled you with longing; his very presence spoke of mystery and awe. Without thinking, I began to sing.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…_

_ And do I dream again, for now I find… the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…_

He led me through endless hallways and down winding staircases, all the while taking me deeper into his domain. Every once in a while, he would glance back at me to make sure I was still there. And at one point, he began to sing too.

_Sing once again with me our strange duet… my power over you grows stronger yet…_

_ And though you turn from me to glance behind… the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind…_

He led me through a larger hallway and to a river where a boat- a gondola much like the ones in Venice- floated, waiting. He helped me in, and began to guide the boat with a long staff as I continued to sing.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear…_

Finally, he joined voices with me to form a glorious duet.

_Your spirit and my voice, in one combined… the Phantom of the Opera is there…_

I drank in the richness of his voice, smooth and deep, reveling in it. It brought a whole new world into view, a world of darkness and intrigue. I let my voice melt into a chorus of ""ah"'s, ending on a high Eb, which I never could have reached before I was Christine.

"Can you reach it now?" Keroro asked.

"That's irrelevant, although I could try later," I responded. "Now let me continue."

The Phantom guided the boat to an underground room filled with candles. An organ sat at the back of the cave, and a staircase was carved into the rock that led to other rooms. Was it just me, or was the cave bigger than it was in the movie?

The Phantom gently helped me out of the boat and extended his arm, sweeping it out to gesture to the room in general. "Welcome."

Snapping out of my trance, I protested, "But I'm not Christine."

He chuckled; a low, rich sound. "Oh, I know." Puzzled, I followed him as he led me to the organ. He sat down and immediately let his fingers begin to glide over the keys… forming the introduction to a song… but what puzzled me was that the song was from the twenty-first century. This was 1871. How could the Phantom know it?

"Sing for me," he commanded, gently but firmly.

So I did.

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath… right from the start, I knew that I'd found the home from my heart…_

I worked my way through the first verse, unsure, but for some reason eager to hear the Phantom's voice. And hear it I did.

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is…_

We glided through the music in a sweet display of effortless beauty and power. Our voices rose and fell together. I smiled and closed my eyes so I could take it all in.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_ Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_ I'll love you for a thousand more…_

We trailed off together and gazed at each other, shadows casting off our faces from the flickering candlelight. And there, gazing into his brown-red eyes, something _clicked._

I was in love.

Eventually he broke our stare. "You must be tired. Follow me.

Part of me was screaming that I shouldn't trust this guy, that I should run to the boat and get the heck out of there. But another part of me was saying that if I was in danger, I could defend myself; and anyway, I didn't know the way out. And still another part of me, deep down in my heart, wanted to know more about this mysterious man. I was seventeen years old. I could take care of myself.

Two against one. I followed the Phantom.

He lead me into a beautiful room with the swan bed I remembered from the movie. I slowly pulled myself under the covers, and the Phantom smoothed the sheets to get me situated. I felt my eyes beginning to get heavy, and they eventually closed. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was a hand gently caressing my face.

"So you just let yourself fall asleep in the cave of some rando guy?" Tamama asked in disbelief. I saw Giroro stiffen next to me.

"He wasn't a rando," I defended.

"Then who _was_ he?" Momoka wanted to know.

I smiled. "I'm getting there."

When I woke, I heard the soft strains of piano music. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and exited the room to the main part of the cave. And there he was, playing his sweet music on the organ.

The Phantom.

Without making a sound, I approached him. I was about to place a hand on his shoulder when, without turning around, he spoke.

"Did you sleep well?"

I froze. How had he heard me? He must have had times in his life when he had to be on his guard. That's how Giroro had gotten _his _amazing hearing.

Thinking about Giroro sent a wave of guilt washing through me. Amongst finding out I was Christine, exploring my new singing voice, and following the Phantom down to his lair, I had completely forgotten about my missing best friend.

"Something troubles you, Natsumi?" the Phantom guessed.

I stiffened. I had never told the Phantom my real name. So how could he know it? I had to know what was going on. Before I could hold them back, the words were out of my mouth in the form of song.

_(Author's note: I made the words to this, but not the tune. That was taken from 'Wandering Child'.)_

"Why does it feel as if I know you?

You're quite familiar, it seems

Who is it really, deep inside you

Phantom, won't you tell me?

He gave me a long, lingering gaze before letting out a shuddering breath.

"Do you wish to convince me to tell you?" he sang.

"I doubt if you knew that you'd try

Take off my mask if you dare to

And see who's inside!"

I couldn't help it. I slid my thumb under his mask and ripped it off- and what I saw before me released a gasp.

I had been expecting a scarred, broken mess. And scarred his face was, but not in the way I thought it would be. Instead of the jumbled lines and contours portrayed in the movie, the Phantom's face was smooth. It did, however, have a single scar stretched over the Phantom's right eye, and the skin around the area was bright red.

I felt like I was going to faint.

Because the face behind the Phantom's mask belonged to Giroro.

_End note: O.O And there you have it!_


	5. A Fateful Encounter

_Author's note: I know it's been a while since I updated this. Gomenasai! I was very busy with other stories and school (when you have four ongoing fanfictions it's hard to keep track of them all) and didn't have much time for this. But now I'm back!_

5

A Fateful Encounter

"WHAT?!" everyone screeched.

"Well, don't go forgetting about it right away," Giroro muttered sarcastically.

"Giroro? The_ Phantom_?" Koyuki said in disbelief.

"And singing?" Saburo added.

"On top of that, acting _seductive?_" Momoka questioned.

"I was not acting-"

"Oh, that's rich!" Kururu laughed, interrupting Giroro.

"HEY!" I yelled, trying to get everyone to shut up- more on Giroro's behalf than my own. It worked. "Can I _please_ continue?"

"I suppose," Mama said, giving a slight smile.

I let out a sigh. "Okay, here we go."

"G-giroro?" I said in disbelief.

Hands instinctively flew to his face, covering the proof of what I had just seen. "Yeah," he murmured.

Struck by how uncomfortable he seemed, I glanced down to see the mask still in my hands. I shakily looked back up and handed it to him. Without speaking, he took the mask and placed it back on his face, then turned away after giving a terse nod of thanks.

"Giroro," I called as he stood up and began to walk away.

He paused, his back still to me, before turning slightly so he could just barely see me.

Annoyed by this silent exchange, I muttered, "If you're mad at me, then you could just say so."

Silence.

No sooner had I turned _my _back to _him_ then I heard an "Oh, Natsumi." Five long seconds passed before I felt strong arms wrap around me. I could feel them shaking through the thin fabric of the dressing-gown, and I wrapped my own around them to stop the tremors. "I could never be angry with you, Natsumi," Giroro murmured.

I felt a warm shiver run through me. "Why?" I asked. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"The Phantom," he replied.

"The Phantom?"

"He wanted to give us a chance at what he and Christine never had."

I felt my heart skip a beat. In conformation, I asked, "And what is that?"

He took a deep breath.

"Love."

"So he finally told you," Mama mused.

"He told me," I laughed. Next to me, Giroro blushed. "But the story doesn't end there."

I felt myself beginning to tremble in Giroro's arms, and he immediately pulled back from me. "I'm so sorry," he said urgently.

"Don't be," I murmured, feeling almost disappointed by the sudden lack of the sensation of him holding me. I must have looked lost, because he pulled me back into his arms. "So. Love," I stated.

"Love," he agreed.

I felt a shiver. Giroro loved _me_? It was so hard to believe, yet at the same time… it made so much sense. I could feel his heartbeat quickening, and when I looked behind me, I knew I definitely wasn't imagining the hint of a blush on his face.

"I love you, Natsumi," he whispered, which earned me goosebumps and a complete absence of uncertainty.

He loved me.

Giroro gently began to hum, a tune I felt like I knew, but I wasn't sure what it was until he began to softly sing it.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_ Let me lead you from your solitude_

_ Say you want me with you here beside you_

_ Anywhere you go let me go too_

_ Love me, that's all I ask of you_

I gave a small smile and leaned close to him before finally saying it myself.

"I love you, too."

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Keroro said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Giroro looked like he wanted to strangle him. I know I did. "You better stop _right now_," I warned.

"I actually do think it's pretty cute," Momoka commented. I shot her a look of appreciation.

"AWESOME!" Fuyuki said excitedly. "I'm gonna have an alien for a brother-in-law!"

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves…" I muttered.

"Well, wasn't engagement pretty common in older teens in the 1800's? I'm surprised you-"

"O-KAY," I interrupted, effectively cutting off the conversation. Yes, I loved Giroro, but I wasn't _quite_ ready to discuss marriage. I was seventeen, for crying out loud! "Let's have lunch."

Over a lunch of turkey sandwiches and French fries, the Big Hinata Family got me up to date on the events of the past three weeks in 2013 Earth. Not much was new- apart from the fact that my disappearance made city news.

"Mo-om," I groaned when I found out about this. "_Really?_"

"Don't worry," she replied. "I called the police last night and told them we had found you, you were safe, and you weren't interested in answering any questions."

"Keroro wanted to put a mustache on your 'missing person' picture," Momoka commented.

_That _did it. I jumped up from my chair and chased after the already running Keroro, yelling, "You better keep your hand at the level of your eyes, buddy, because this girl is officially mad!"

After I had given Keroro his crash-headfirst-through-the-window of the day, I dusted my hands off and sat down on the couch. "Where was I in the story?"

"And Natsumi Hinata's officially back," Tamama muttered.

I gave him a warning look before Giroro said, "It was right before… _they _arrived."

"Wait… _who_ arrived?" Dororo asked.

At the exact same time, Giroro and I answered, "You'll see…"

After several seconds, Giroro and I pulled back to look at each other in the eyes. "Natsumi-" Giroro began, but was interrupted by the sounds of human voices.

"You insist on kidnapping me again?"

"You know I mean no harm to you."

I clapped a hand over Giroro's mouth before whispering, "We have to get out of here."

"No," he responded. "It's a friend."

And that was when a second boat came into the cave.

And on that boat were the Phantom and Christine Daaé.


End file.
